Painful Reflections
by MistyStar
Summary: (An AAMRN) Ash and Misty's deniance of their hidden feelings for one other gets painfully out of hand........ please read and review! And it's finished too! :)
1. Painful Reflections - Misty's Dream

Painful Reflections (an AAMRN - an Ash and Misty Romance Novel)  
  
If you like AAMRN (Ash and Misty Romance Novels), read this :) It's about deniance, fantasy, emotions, hidden secrets, fate, life and romance (of course). *Authors Note: I don't know Pokémon. Heck, if I did, I'd be living the rich life! lol! :) And all that other legal mumbo jumbo, pretend I wrote it. Pokémon talk is in double brackets, any comments from me are ALWAYS in stars (I am StarMyst/Misty_Star after all!)*  
  
Note: PLEASE REVIEW THIS I need feedback :) And note, there are probably spelling mistakes (I'm no perfectionist), but this is my first fic and I did type half of it at 1am in the morning after all!! :) Thanks!  
  
-------------------------------------------------On with the story.........-------------------------------------------------  
  
Utter and entire pain filled the beautiful young girl's heart. A fire of rage surrounded her in the strange and foreign place she was sure she had visited before, at least in her dreams. A muffled voice so common to her called her from behind. She turned to see him with her marine blue/green eyes. Him. The one she loved, yet never admitted. He lay there, sapped off his usual boundless energy.   
  
She ran up to him, approaching his body... closer... and closer, but then she stopped. Some strong physical force stopped her from touching the boy to try and awaken him. She put her hand in front of her. It was as if an invisible wall blocked her from him, the one she loved. The boy stirred, and turned to face the girl on the other side of the wall.  
  
He put his hand up to the wall, just as she had. They both looked into each others eyes, worried, annoyed, confused....in love. And they began to realize what this wall represented....all the deniance between them. They'd loved each other for so long, but they had always denied it... and now it was beginning to reflect into their hearts and as they realized this tears formed in their eyes.........  
  
Misty awoke in a cold sweat. That dream had haunted for a while now. She stared up at the sky. The sun had just come out. It's golden rays reflected onto the nearby lake. Brock sure had picked a good place to camp, and fish. And since no-one was awake, she decided to try and catch that legendary Dratini she'd heard about.  
  
But before Misty could get her fishing line out, Ash began to stir awake. He yawned loudly, and stood up after much effort. It wasn't before long that Brock, Pikachu and Togepy began to wake up.  
  
An hour later......  
  
Misty: 'ASH!! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT A MAP IS!?!?!?'  
  
Ash: 'OF COURSE I DO! THIS IS JUST A SHORTCUT!'  
  
Misty: 'SHORTCUT! MORE LIKE AN ATTEMPT TO GET OUT OF LOOKING STUPID... then again... it's not like you can help that......  
  
Ash: 'I'M NOT STUPID!'  
  
Misty: 'YES YOU ARE'  
  
Ash: 'AM NOT!'  
  
Misty: 'ARE TOO!'  
  
Ash: 'AM NOT!'  
  
Misty: 'ARE TOO!'  
  
Pikachu: ((if only there was an off button.. sigh))'.  
  
The two stopped, regretting the fact that they had had yet ANOTHER argument.  
  
Brock: 'Geez you two, the way you fight you'd think you were married!'  
  
'WHAT DID YOU SAY!?!' the two 'lovebirds' said extremely irritated. Meanwhile.... As the heroic trio bickered..... far off, other 3 familiar voices could be heard.....  
  
'PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!'  
  
'AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!'  
  
'To protect the world from devastation!'  
  
'To unite all peoples within our nation!'  
  
'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'  
  
'To extend our reach to the stars above!'  
  
'Jessie....'  
  
'James....'  
  
'Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!'  
  
'Surrender now or prepare to fight!'  
  
'Meeeeeeeeeeeeowth that's right!'  
  
*Geez do you guys have to recite that stupid annoying motto EVERY time you appear on Pokémon!?!? Jessie: HOW DARE YOU INSULT THE TEAM ROCKET MOTTO!!!!! I'm gonna pound you! (Misty_Star is chased by Jessie an oversized anime mallet) Misty_Star: AHHHHHHH! *BONK* Owww... on with the story!*  
  
Jessie: Here they come! And they've got just what the boss would love.....  
  
Meowth: That Pikachu!  
  
James: And with my plan, how can we fail?!?  
(Jessie and Meowth laugh hysterically)  
  
Jessie: You actually have a plan!?  
  
Meowth: Let alone a brain....  
  
James: No, really, my plan is flawless! *laughs a silly James laugh*  
  
Jessie: Well we'll just see about that, Jimmy!  
  
James: Jimmy!?  
  
Meowth: Jessie's 'pet' name for you! (Laughs Hysterically, rolling around on the ground)  
  
Jessie/James: WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSSED TO MEAN!  
  
Jessie: Well, back to the plan, just what is this plan of yours Jimmy.. erm... James?  
(Meowth is still rolling around laughing his head off, not literally, this is PG after all! lol!)  
  
What is Jimmy's (James coughs loudly), sorry, James's 'ever so great' plan to get Pikachu? Has the trio's bickering ended yet? And just how lost are our heroes?!? Stay tuned!  
  
*End of Chapter 1! I know :( short, but hey, Chapter 2 will be here soon! Thanks for reading :)*  



	2. Painful Reflections - Mysteriously Evil

Painful Reflections - An AAMRN (Chapter 2)  
  
*Authors Note: Geez, ok, here I go again, I don't own Pokémon, heck I wish! And my comments are always in stars (*) and Pokémon talk is always in double brackets. Ciao! Enjoy Chapter 2!*  
  
The day went on and our heroes where still lost. The sunshine beamed down harshly into the thick forest where the group wondered around cluelessly.  
  
Misty: I can't walk another step....  
  
Ash: Me neither.....  
  
Brock: There has to be a town around here somewhere....  
  
Without notice, Ash saw something shine in the nearby bushes. Something metal. He panicked, thinking it was a gun, so he pushed the group onto the ground. And he was so spot on. A man holding a loaded pistol walked out from the bushes with an evil smile. 'Make one move, any of you, and you'll never see the sunlight again.' he said in the most evil tone the group had ever heard.  
  
The group looked down at the ground, not daring to even look up at the unknown figure. Misty breathed hard and the suspense filled her. Brock seemed calm enough, as he controlled his inner fears of what the guy with the gun was going to do. But as for Ash, the panic surrounding the air was too much and it caused everything to blur away and he entered a stage of entire blackness.....  
  
'ASH? Ash? Wake up ash! Please, don't go, please Ash.....' Misty's words began to enter Ash's mind as he slowly gained consciousness, along with Togepy's voice, who was also calling him. He found himself locked in a small brick cell, behind the iron bars of reality. He turned to see the one calling his name. Misty looked at Ash through a hole in the wall that separated their cells where a few bricks once were. He noticed her eyes where tearful from worry. As she cleared her eyes to hide her worry, Ash began to contemplate their relationship. He'd always loved for her, was it possible she felt the same way due to her tears for him? But, as usual, he put himself down, saying it could never be true. All those hints, all those presumptions, they were probably just wrong. Even though he wished they were true to his heart.  
  
'Ash, I thought you'd leave me.... *covering up* and then you'd never be able to pay me back for that bike!' Misty said, trying to cover up the fact she'd cried over him, trying to cover up the fact that... she loved him. Ash was put into even more depressive thoughts. Her words always cut deeply into him. He was in no mood to argue back this time though, so he ignored her comment.  
  
Ash: What happened?  
  
Misty: You fainted.  
  
Ash: No, I mean, where are we? And how did we get here?  
  
Misty: 2 words, Team Rocket.  
  
*The gun, the cells, could Team Rocket really do this?????*  
  
Misty: The trio, they threatened us with this 'associate' with a gun, then you blacked out. I didn't see who was holding the gun though. The man told us if we all didn't come with him and Team Rocket, he'd kill us all. So we obeyed, carrying you with us, and now, well, we're here.  
  
Ash looked around at what 'here' was. They were definetly in some sort of prison, but he had now idea where. They could be in Johto for all he knew.  
  
Ash: But... . where's Pikachu!!!!!!!! And Brock!?!???  
  
Misty: (witty) Where do you think?  
  
Ash: Oh no, Team Rocket's got them..... :(  
  
Now it was Ash's turn to worry. Team Rocket, a gun, and the prize they'd always wanted..... oh no.........  
  
-----------------------------------Off in the distance--------------------------------------------  
  
His footsteps hit hardly against the ground as he ran away from where his friends where to get help. Yes, Brock had managed to escape and was running to get Officer Jenny, or any available. His face lightened up at the thought of that woman, but then it was flushed of colour when he thought of how much danger Ash, Misty and Pikachu, *TOGEPPPPPPPPPPPRRRRRIIIIIIII! Misty_Star: Oh, sorry, and togepy* where probably in. Team Rocket had really done it this time.  
  
-----------------------------Back at Team's Rocket hideout-----------------------------------  
  
Jessie: 'Pikachu, we ORDER you to use thundershock!'  
  
Pikachu: ((Oh I'll use it alright!!!!))  
*Team rocket are electrocuted and lying on the floor in a heaped mess*  
  
Jessie: *looking in a mirror* HOW DARE YOU MESS UP MY HAIR!!!! *hits pikachu with a mallet*  
  
Meowth: Try that again Pikachu and we'll get our associate to....  
*A gun being loaded is heard in the background*  
  
Meowth: *continuing* To make sure you don't live to see Ash or the others ever again......  
  
'Yes, that can easily be arranged.....' a man said in the same evil voice as the guy who threatened the group before with a pistol. Pikachu was scared, but stood his ground. He slowly turned to see who the mysterious man was.......  
  
Who is this mysterious man who has threatened our group twice? Will Brock get help in time to save our, now, duo of heroes?  
  
*HAHAHAHA Suspense is killing you probably right about now, am I right?? Lol! Not much on the romantic side of thing, but keep patient, Chapter 3 is coming soon! And trust me, Team Rocket's Associate is NOT who you are probably thinking... hehehehehehe...... suspense suspense suspense! Please stay tuned!*  



	3. Painful Reflections - Representation of ...

Painful Reflections - An AAMRN (Chapter 3)  
  
*Authors Note: I don't know Pokémon, yadda yadda yadda, and yeah *cough* and my comments are in stars and Pokémon talk is in double brackets. Seeya!*  
  
Pikachu slowly turned to see who the mysterious man with the pistol was.......  
  
Pikachu: ((GARY!??!?))  
  
Gary: Suprised aren't we.  
  
Pikachu gawked at the boy in front of him. Sure, he was Ash's rival, but Pikachu never expected him to go as far as pointing a gun at Ash and his friends. Something wasn't right.  
  
--------------------------------------Later..........-------------------------------------------------  
  
The next few days passed very slowly by. Ash and Misty where treated like wild animals, and were fed merely by scraps through the thinly spaced bars of their cages. They barely spoke, and if they did, it usually ending up turning into a fight. Their bodies where weak and they were both tired, quick to anger and depressed, worried about Brock, Pikachu...... and each other.  
  
(How much longer will this hell last.......) Ash thought to himself. He looked at Misty through the small gap. She was asleep, breathing hard, tossing and turning. She was dreaming that same dream as every other night before. The one about her and Ash, and the painful reflection of their deniance. Although he didn't know what she was dreaming, Ash felt so sorry for her, worried about her.... in love with her. She stopped tossing turning around and woke up in the usual cold sweat. She looked through the gap to find Ash staring back, dangerously close. The both of them turned away and blushed. A close encounter. *lol, you go guys!*  
  
Misty looked at the wall that separated them once again. She began to miss Ash, even though he was in the cell next to her. But she missed him in a different way. She missed holding on to him when she was scared. She missed their arguments face to face, as they strangely seemed to draw them closer to each other. She wanted to hug him, comfort him, make sure he was doing ok through this hard time. Eye to eye. She wanted to see him again, in a way of speaking. Little did she know all his thoughts where just the same. She put her hand on the wall that blocked her from her desire, then realized what this really was. What this all meant. The wall, it was just like that from her dream. It represented their deniance. She began to think about time. If she had admitted she liked him.... well.... loved him, then maybe all this wouldn't have happened. This is because just one change in the past can change the future..... she began to cry......  
  
Ash heard Misty crying. 'Misty......' he said, calling her over to the gap in the wall. He managed to reach for her and stroke her face affectionately. Misty closed her eyes in response, smiling. 'It's ok Misty....' Ash said, knowing in his heart he was right somehow. 'Thanks Ash' Misty said, taking his hand, stroking it with the same affection back. She let go, and lay down to try and get some more sleep. The gap in the wall, it represented their hope. Hope for their feelings to show. Hope for a confession to take place........  
  
Pikachu had been training with Team Rocket and their associate Gary. He had to go along with the training, as every time he tried to back out, Gary revealed the gun. He was now stronger physically, but emotionally torn apart, worried about Ash and the others. The only satisfaction he had was the fact he knew they were in the same building as him. But they were locked in a cell, and that wasn't good.  
  
'Pikachu.' Gary called. Pikachu turned his head and listened intensely with hatred.  
  
Gary: I know you hate me right now, am I right?  
  
Pikachu: *knowing Gary can't understand him, with anger* ((dah, you take me away from my trainer and   
expect me to love you or something????))  
  
Gary: Well, I can't help it. You see, Team Rocket have Professor Oak.  
  
Pikachu: ((WHAT?))  
  
Gary: They have him.... and all my Pokémon. Eevee, Nidoqueen, all of them. And unless I go along with this whole Team Rocket plan thing..... well..... I'll let your imagination do the rest.  
  
Pikachu was speechless.  
  
Pikachu: ((That's awful)) *Pats Gary on the shoulder*  
  
Gary: But, I'm not standing for it anymore, I have a plan....  
  
Jessie: *busts open the door, Gary and Pikachu are stunned* Pikachu, your coming with us in an hour, to the boss. And don't try anything. *shuts door*  
  
Pikachu: *panicking* ((AHHHH! Gary! What about all the others!))  
  
Gary: Ok, come with me......  
  
The two exited the room, sneaking past Jessie and Meowth who were refueling and cleaning a van, obviously for the trip to the boss. Pikachu gulped. He didn't want to go anywhere further away from his beloved trainer. He and Gary passed them easily and got to the room where Ash and Misty's Cells were. James was guarding the cells..... asleep. Gary smiled. 'Look....' he whispered to Pikachu, pointing at the keys on the table near James *who was snoring, hahahaha I can imagine that so well, James is someone who would probably sleep on the job anyday, lol! James: WHAT?!? Misty_Star: Nothing!*  
  
What is the fate for Ash and Misty's relationship? Will Gary and Pikachu be able to get the key's for Ash and Misty's cells? Will Gary's Plan, whatever it is, work?  
  
*More suspense, I feel power! HAHAHAHA! *COUGH* anywayz...... well.... please review this k!? Stay tuned for Chapter 4*  



	4. Painful Reflections - The 'Plan'

Painful Reflections - An AAMRN (Chapter 4)  
  
*Authors Note: I am SO sick of saying this.... ok.... don't know Pokémon, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah....and my comments are in stars and Pokémon talk is in double brackets. Oh, and before I go on, just so you know, Team Rocket locked up Ash and Misty to keep them from ruining their plans with Pikachu (smart move) and Ash's Pokémon are still in his possession (and yes, he did try and attempt to use their power to escape, but to no avail). I'm sorry as I should have made this clear! Oh well, on to Chapter 4!*  
  
Pikachu, with his agility, grabbed the keys of the desk near the napping James easily without sound and Gary grabbed his pokeballs that were just next to the keys. Pikachu unlocked the cells of Ash and Misty quickly but quietly. The two stepped on of the cages in total relief. They were free after days of captivity. Ash and Misty both turned in unison to look at the person they'd craved to see without a barrier blocking them. They each craved that comforting touch. They wanted to be in the other's arms. They wanted to comfort each other, to see if they were alright. Just the lightest embrace is all they wished for as their attraction and love was just so strong.  
  
For just one second, as these thoughts passed the two teenagers minds, they looked deeply into each others' eyes. Reality stopped. They went off to another dimension, and even though it was only for a brief second, it felt like a separate eternity. A paradise. But duty in the reality of this hell Team Rocket had caused, reality's blunder's called it's irritating call as Gary told them to follow him, breaking their chains of thought.  
  
So the two followed Gary and Pikachu out of the cell room without sound due to the snoring guard. *hehehehehe typical James! James: THAT IT'S I'M INSULTED! (Misty_Star has puppy dog eyes) James: Oh.... Ok....forgiven! Jessie: JAMES! She insulted you... oh...aannnnd Team Rocket! Misty_Star: (coughing it out) Lovebirds....... Jessie: WHAT?!? (Misty_Star is chased by Jessie with her oversized mallet) Misty_Star: OK OK! Geez.... For someone who 'doesn't like' James, you sure are protective... *BONK* OWWWWW... on with the story!*.  
  
Ash and Misty both had so many questions. Why was Gary here? Why was he helping them escape? Where the heck was Brock? Where were they running to? They contemplated all that was happening as they followed Gary to who knows where. They all were running, quickly but nearly silently, through the many dull and dark hallways of the complex. They finally stopped outside a small and dark doorway.  
  
Gary: I have an escape plan. There's no time to explain, Ash, Misty, just trust me. I may be your rival, but you have to trust me.  
  
Ash turned to Pikachu for assurance on Gary's plan. Pikachu nodded, knowing he was right. And then he turned slowly to see Misty. She was so beautiful, so lively in his eyes. She nodded, and that action touched his heart. He felt as if they were united in some way. If she agreed, he did too. They entered to room.  
  
Professor Oak: Hello! Please help me out!  
(Gary unlocks the cell door)  
  
Gary: Hi pops.  
  
Professor: It's great to see you all again. Now tell me what is going on?!?  
All heads turned to Gary, and he explained the whole situation and was interrupted by heavy footsteps running towards the cell room's door.  
  
Jessie: Pikachu!!! Pikachu!! AH.... There you are, and... WHAT!?  
  
James: How'd you all escape!?!?!???  
  
Jessie: Well now that we've found you.....  
'PREPARE FOR TROUBLE!'  
  
'AND MAKE IT DOUBLE!'  
  
'To protect the world from devastation!'  
  
'To unite all peoples within our nation!'  
  
'To denounce the evils of truth and love!'  
  
'To extend our reach to the stars above!'  
  
'Jessie....'  
  
'James....'  
  
'Team Rocket, blast off at the speed of light!'  
  
'Surrender now or prepare to fight!'  
  
'Meeeeeeeeeeeeowth that's right!'  
  
The group was stunned.  
Ash: So, Gary, what's your next plan!?  
  
Gary: Run!  
  
The group RAN. Oh yeah, they ran alright. And on the way...........  
  
Brock: Guys! I got help!  
  
Officer Jenny: Where are the bad guys!?  
  
Others: JUST RUN!!!!!!!  
  
The group ran as far away as they could, but Team Rocket weren't going to let them get away that easily. They jumped into their van and chased the group at a speed off the radar (which went up to 200km/h). They passed the group, blowing dust into their eyes as they drove past, which blinded for a brief moment. Ash cleared his eyes and saw the van directly in front of him. He froze. The moment in time slowed as the van raced forward at him at top speed.  
  
Misty: 'ASH LOOK OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Misty leaped and shoved Ash cleared out the vans way but she was still in it's tracks and the pain filled her entire body as she was hit extremely hard with intense and immense pain..........  
  
*HEHEHEHEHE another cliffhanger. PLEASE review this k? Chapter 5 soon to come!*  



	5. Painful Reflections - Reality's Hope

Painful Reflections - An AAMRN (Chapter 5)  
  
*Authors Note: I am REALLLLLLLLY sick of saying this.... ok.... don't know Pokémon, yadda yadda yadda, blah blah blah, and so forth....and my comments are in stars and Pokémon talk is in double brackets. On to Chapter 5!*  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Misty lay on the dirt road with little movement as a immense pain filled her.....  
  
***************** Time is of the essence.....*****************  
  
Brock held a sleeping Togepy. Ash was pacing around, staring at the ground below. Pikachu sat on Ash's shoulder, attempting to console him, but to no avail. He was extremely worried about Misty. Yes, they were in a waiting room of a hospital, and Misty wasn't in a good state. In fact, she was in a coma.  
  
Ash felt so dark, so evil, so corrupt. How could he let her do this!? He replayed the incident over and over in his mind. The van turned, ready to run striaght at Ash at an incredibly high speed. But Misty shoved him out of it's path, and now she was coping the pain for it. He would have much rather taken the pain in her place. She meant the world to him, and now his world was crumbling into the shattered bits of the evil reality of pain.  
  
A nurse approached the group in the waiting room. Ash feared the worse, and he clenched his fists by his side, holding back tears of utter and entire worry and suspense. 'She's still in a coma, and we don't know when, or if, she will wake up.' The Nurse slowly said, and she continued, 'But, you may go see her if you wish.'  
  
Ash turned to Brock, and Pikachu jumped off Ash's shoulder, and sat next to Brock. 'Ash, you go in first.' Brock said, knowing it was the right thing to do. Brock knew somehow in his heart how much Ash and Misty really cared about each other, but they denied it. He didn't know how he knew, he could just tell. And this situation was definitely one Ash had to approach alone. Misty had saved his life. Ash entered the room....  
  
Ash approached Misty, her weakened body lying on a hospital bed. She was still in a coma from the blow from the high-speed van. Ash felt so bad, so dark. She had saved him, but had endangered her own health in the process.  
  
He sat by her hospital bed, looking at his deepest desire in total despair. He began to cry in his heart just thinking about it all. He loved her so, and now he was the reason she was in physical pain. That is how he felt. Total depression.  
  
He couldn't contain it anymore. All this passion, would be lost forever?? He tried not to think of the worst. But the dark words entered his head over and over. Death. Separation. Loss. He slowly reached his hand for her face once more, and traced its' edge softly. He loved her. He denied it over and over, but at the moment, the words followed in his mind easier than usual. Love. A powerful word that described his feelings for her so well. He drifted asleep in immense thought.  
  
************  
  
Misty woke up in a strange place after the usual dream. The last thing she remembered was the van incident. She looked around at the hospital room, and she understood. She must have been knocked out by the blow from Team Rocket's van. But she didn't bother to waste her time thinking about revenge. She wanted to know if Ash was ok. She tried to sit up to look for where he was but her injured back disagreed. She groaned in pain, and realized who was right beside her. Ash's head lay on her pillow, and he slowly stirred awake. His instant worry? Misty.  
  
He turned to see her awake. They're faces were very close, and they both blushed at this, but resisted the urge to turn away. Ash brushed the hair away from Misty's gentle face. 'Are you alright?' he asked, with utter and entire concern. Misty blushed a deeper tone of red, and even though in much pain, she managed to reply in a half whisper.  
  
'You were worried?' Misty said. Ash blushed a further tone of red and traced the outline her soft face once more. '...yes....... I thought I... I thought I........ was going to... to lose you....' he replied extremely nervously. Misty couldn't believe what he was hearing. The words brought paradise to her soul. She reached for his hand, and kissed it softly. 'I'd never do that...' she said softly but sweetly as she continued to stroke his hand lightly. But her back hurt once more, and she clenched her teeth together. Ash quickly grabbed a pillow and placed it behind her back.  
  
With Ash's arms of the either side of Misty, the two found their lips even closer. They both looked into each other's eyes, both full of desire, affection... love. Slowly, they got closer and closer, until their lips finally met. This was the truth. They'd denied it for so long. They closed their eyes and melted into each other. Ash carefully messaged Misty's back (careful not to hurt her), and Misty returned the favour. They slowly parted, still looking deeply into each others eyes. They were both speechless, thinking the same question. 'Does this mean....?' 'Misty/Ash I....' they both said at the same time, blushing and giggling softly at the coincidence. 'I.....' Ash continued. 'I... I love you and you mean the... the world to me!' Ash finally got out. He worried. Did he say the wrong thing? He'd feared rejection for so long. There was a pause, and it nearly killed him.  
  
'I... I love you too Ash!' Misty replied, her eyes the most beautiful they'd ever been, full of totally affection, as were Ash's. Ash was overwhelmed. He'd dreamed of this for so long, and now it was reality! They both laughed for a bit over the funniest of it all. They'd loved each other all along! But the gentle laughter soon seized as Misty cried out in pain again. Ash tried to soothe Misty's back by massaging it once more. 'Misty......why did you do this.....hurt yourself for me......' Ash said with now watery eyes. 'Because Ash..... I'd rather die than see you in pain.....' Misty said smiling affectionately. Ash let a tear escape from his usually stubborn eyes, the eyes that denied his affection for Misty for so long. Misty wiped away his tears from his cheek. 'Don't cry for me Ash....' she said softly. 'I'm just glad your safe.' Ash replied, wiping his further tears away. They're eyes interlocked deeply once more, and they slowly both leaned in for another passionate kiss.  
  
This was paradise. They now had a faithful partner, and they knew it wasn't some fling. This was true to every element. They were in love. And nothing or no-one could ever deny it. They both let go off the kiss, and embraced each other in their arms. Misty leaned her head on Ash's shoulder and the two both drifted into a peaceful and well deserved sleep......  
  
****************  
  
The beautiful girl with the hair so tastefully orange turned to see the boy she loved so much, Ash. But this time, he was not in pain. He was not shrouded by flames, but only by light. The light radiated due to the loved that emitted from both the girl and boy and made all surrounding them peaceful. She ran up to him, right up to him. There was no barrier in her way. Nothing tried to stop her. She looked him in the eyes, and kissed him with total affection and admiration. This is what they'd both wanted. Their souls were free of the dark deniance, the painful reflection was gone, and they both thought of one thing...... they now had each other, forever.  
  
*Oh... not meaning to brag but that was my favourite chapter! Thus ends the story 'Painful Reflections' PLEASE review it :) Thanks! Misty_Star*  



End file.
